When a defect (e.g., a bug) is diagnosed in a system, technical support personnel, engineers, and software designers must quickly generate a set of remediation actions to correct the defect. The remediation actions must then be routed to a person or system to implement the remediation action. Typically, this process involves manual review of defect information and remediation actions as well as user-assisted routing of remediation information to a person or destination. These processes may be costly and inefficient.